


Animals Are Good For The Soul

by StarSparkle2403



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Kidnapping, Sort Of, Spirit Animals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Just a collection of the shenanigans the Avengers' companion animals get up to.





	1. Eliot

Even for a caterpillar, Eliot was tiny.

At barely an inch long, he was the smallest, by far, of all the Avengers’ companion animals. Instead of ignoring him, it just made the other animals dote on him more.

{+}

“Do you know where Eliot is?” Bruce asked, walking into the kitchen. “I haven’t seen him at all today.”

Clint smirked from his perch on top of the fridge and said, “Ask Thor,” before grabbing Mulligan so he didn’t roll off.

“The small one is currently spending time with my Griffin!” Thor boomed happily.

Bruce looked down at where the huge lion was lounging on the floor. He could just barely see the sliver of green that was squirming its way through Griffin’s mane. Smiling faintly, he filled a mug with coffee and sat down to watch.

{+}

“Don’t be mad.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did you do now?”

“Eliot wanted to fly, so Finn put him on his back, and now I can’t find either of them.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Finn?” Bruce asked, getting up from his chair to join in the search.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Tony replied, waving a hand dismissively. “He has surprisingly sharp claws for such a tiny thing.”

The two men searched for a while, but before long, Finn collided with Tony’s face. “Really? Again?” Tony sighed exasperatedly. He pried the sugar glider off his face and gently picked Eliot off his back. “No more flights for you, mister.”

After Eliot was safely back in Bruce’s care, Bruce let Finn crawl up on his shoulder to keep Eliot company.

Bruce was a bit of a pushover when it came to the animals.

{+}

Tony was used to Finn hitting him in the face at random intervals throughout the day, but he wasn’t expecting a huge butterfly to land on his head.

“Uuuhhhh. What?”

“There you are!” Bruce said, entering the room. “Don’t just fly off like that. You know I worry.”

As Bruce let the butterfly crawl onto his finger, Tony asked, “Is that Eliot?” 

Bruce nodded. “This happens whenever he thinks I’ve been doing something boring for too long. He likes sending me on a wild goose chase.”

“Huh.” Tony turned to Eliot. “I like you even more now.”


	2. Faye

You would think that with a name like “Black Widow,” Natasha’s animal would be some type of spider, but it’s not.

{+}

“Holy-” Tony jumped when Faye slithered around his ankles. “Widow, please control your scary snake. I don’t plan on dying today.”

Faye wound her way up his leg to drape herself on his shoulders. She stuck her tongue out mockingly.

“You’re not that scary,” Tony said nervously. “You just act tough.”

In response, Faye opened her mouth, revealing the pitch black inside.

“Okay, here’s your devil creature,” said Tony, quickly handing her to Natasha and fleeing the room.

{+}

Natasha could hear hissing from two rooms away.

When she entered the room, she was expecting Faye and Levi curled up together as they usually were, but she wasn’t expecting Eliot to be there too.

Eliot was sitting on Faye’s head and appeared to be sleeping, completely at ease with the two snakes.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the other occupant of the room. “I believe your mamba thinks the small one is a baby snake,” Loki said, not looking up from his book.

Even though she didn’t like Loki, she had to admit that Faye was calmer after she spent time with Levi.

Plus, it was very satisfying that Levi was a non-venomous snake.

{+}

Faye reared up, hissing at the man in front of her. The man slowly backed away, hands in the air.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked Faye, keeping her eyes on the man.

Faye slithered toward him, snapping at his ankles as she went by. She lifted herself up to get through the floorboards of his car.

As the man looked on nervously, Clint opened the car’s trunk and found Faye curled menacingly around the man’s companion animal, a small ground squirrel. Mulligan hopped off Clint’s shoulder as he lifted the small girl out of the trunk.

Natasha had a expression was blank as she punched the man in the face.

{+}

After dropping the man off at the police station, Faye was nowhere to be seen.

Natasha eventually found her draped around the little girl’s neck. The girl was staring at something in her hands.

“Look!” the girl said when she saw Natasha. “My animal just found me!”

In her hands was a tiny corn snake.

“That’s great!” Natasha said warmly after checking to make sure no one was close enough to hear. “What is its name?”

“Her name’s Pico!”

Faye slithered down to nudge the tiny snake with her nose. Pico curled around her and Faye tried to shake her off, but couldn’t.

Natasha watched with a small smile on her face as the little girl tried to separate the two snakes.


End file.
